Strawberries & Cigarettes
by Lin Xiao Li
Summary: Ino tidak menyangka jika dia bakal jatuh cinta pada pria berandal dengan aroma stroberi dan rokok itu. Oh ayolah, itu tidak pernah ada dalam imajinasinya, bahkan imajinasi terliar sekalipun. KibaIno


**Strawberries and Ciggarettes**

**Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto**

**Pairing : Kiba/Ino**

* * *

Inspired by

**Troye Sivan ~ Strawberries and Ciggarettes**

* * *

_Remember when we first met?_

_You said "light my cigarette"_

* * *

"Eh, Nona. Tolong nyalakan rokokku."

Ino mengerutkan kening ketika seorang pemuda dengan jaket hitam, senyum miring dan rokok yang tersembul di bibirnya duduk di sampingnya. Butuh beberapa detik untuk mebuatnya menduga jika bocah itu pastilah salah satu pembalap liar yang akan melakukan balapan malam ini. Astaga, terkutuklah Sakura yang mengajaknya ke tempat seperti ini hanya untuk memberi kejutan pada Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah berulang tahun.

"Permisi Nona, tolong nyalakan rokokku."

Gadis pirang itu mendesah pelan sebelum mengulurkan tangan ke arah pria itu dan menyalakan korek api tepat di depan rokoknya.

"_Thanks_."

Ino mengangguk, dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah kerumunan para muda-mudi di seberang lain. Ya Tuhan, apa yang mungkin akan terjadi pada gadis-gadis berpakaian mini itu jika bersama pria-pria berandal macam mereka?

"Uhm, namaku Inuzuka Kiba, kalau kau ingin tahu." Dia menyesap rokoknya, dan menghembuskannya melewati sela-sela giginya. "Boleh tahu namamu?"

Asap rokok membuatnya terbatuk, dan ia menutup hidungnya untuk menghalau racun itu agar tak masuk terlalu banyak ke paru-paru. Astaga, lancang sekali pria ini. Mereka baru bertemu dan bersikap seolah-olah mereka teman yang lama tak bertemu. "Ino, Yamanaka Ino." Entah memberi tahukan namanya pada si berandal itu benar atau salah, tapi ia tak mau ambil pusing. Belum tentu mereka bertemu lagi setelah ini.

"Hei Kiba, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sasuke dan Sakura muncul dari arah kanan, mengejutkan keduanya.

"Menurutmu?" Si pria berambut coklat mengalihkan atensinya pada sumber suara. Dan mendapati si penanya malah mengedikkan bahu.

Ini bukan malam yang Ino harapkan, dan andai Sakura bukan sahabat dekatnya, ia pasti akan menolak mentah-mentah rencana ini.

"Ino tolong nyalakan lilinnya dong." Sakura berujar dengan senyum yang luar biasa lebar dan lengan yang melingkari tubuh pacarnya.

Setengah kesal, ia membuka kotak kue, mungkin karena gerakannya terlalu terburu-buru membuat kotak kue itu nyaris tumpah. Untungnya Kiba cepat tanggap dan meletakkan kembali kotak kue di bangku.

"Hati-hati." Dia berujar pelan. "Astaga _Bro_, aku bahkan tidak tahu jika hari ini ulang tahunmu." Mengerling Sasuke yang hanya tersenyum di samping sang pacar.

Ino selesai memasang lilin angka 20 di atas kue dan hendak menyalakan korek api, namun Kiba merebutnya.

"Biar aku saja."

Tidak mau dianggap keras kepala, si pirang itu menyerahkan korek apinya. Dan lagu selamat ualng tahun terdengar mengalun dari beberapa orang yang mulai mendekat. Yang benar saja, bagaimana mungkin Sakura bisa jatuh hati pada salah satu anggota anak liar seperti mereka. Tapi alih-alih meninggalkan tempat itu karena jengah, ia malah menatap Kiba yang tertawa bersama Sasuke dan bocah pirang dengan suara nyaring. Ia tak punya alasan kenapa ingin berlama-lama menatap pria itu, tapi dari dalam hati yang paling tulus ia mengakui jika pria Inuzuka itu keren.

* * *

_So I lied to my mom and dad_

_And jumped the fence and I ran_

* * *

Sebagai seorang gadis yang dibesarkan dalam keluarga baik-baik, Ino tentunya jauh dari sikap pembangkang dan pemberontak. Ia anak penurut yang nyaris tak pernah mengecewakan kedua orang tuanya. Demi Tuhan, ia selalu menjadi kebanggaan keluarga. Penurut, dan tidak pernah berbohong.

Tapi ketika Sakura berujar akan pergi ke arena balap liar dan menemui Sasuke, gelenyar tak biasa mendadak memenuhi pikiran Ino. Dan mengingatkannya akan sosok Inuzuka Kiba yang errr _bad boy_? Astaga kenapa memikirkannya membuat dadanya berdegup kencang? Tidak mungkin kan ia naksir pria brengsek macam pemuda itu?

"Kau jadi ikut denganku?" Haruno muda itu bertanya ketika mereka melewati taman kampus dan bersiap pulang.

"Yeah, kenapa?" Keningnya berkerut.

"_Well_, yang benar saja, orang tuamu akan mencarimu." Si _pinky_ mendecak, merasa konyol ketika lawan bicaranya seolah tak paham maksudnya.

"Aku akan bilang aku main ke rumahmu, atau sekalian menginap disana." Katanya, kalimat itu bercampur semangat dan keraguan yang tipis. Ino jadi meragukan jiwanya yang selama ini baik, demi Tuhan pergi kemana jiwa baik itu?

"Kau bohong pada orang tuamu?"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, ya... ia berbohong. Berbohong untuk mencuri satu senyuman Kiba, jika ia beruntung.

.

Ini malam yang gila. Ino tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin ia repot-repot melibatkan diri dalam dunia liar semacam ini hanya untuk alasan sepele. Dan menyedihkannya, ia bahkan tak bisa menemukan Kiba dimana pun. Entah pria itu sedang melakukan balapannya atau tengah dikerumuni penggemarnya, yang jelas Ino merasa luar biasa sial. Apalagi Sakura entah dengan sengaja atau tidak malah meninggalkannya disana tanpa pamit. Ya Tuhan, itu mengerikan.

Yamanaka melangkah, ia bisa merasakan genangan air yang nyaris tumpah dari kubangan biru jernihnya. Kesal sekali pada Sakura yang jelas-jelas mengajaknya, namun malah meninggalkannya pergi. Mungkin dia tengah bersenang-senang dengan pacar tampannya itu, tapi salahnya juga sih yang mau ikut ke tempat tak nyaman semacam ini.

"Hei, butuh tumpangan?"

Ino menahan napas, suara itu begitu familiar. Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan air matanya, dan menemukan Kiba dengan motor balapnya. Pria itu melepas helmnya dan tersenyum. Ya Tuhan, senyum itu yang ia cari sejak tadi.

"Uhm, tidak perlu. Kurasa aku bisa naik bis atau taksi saja." Ia merutuk karena jawabannya, astaga Ino kenapa kau tak mengiyakannya saja.

"Ayolah, mumpung aku berbaik hati." Inuzuka memberi isyarat pada lawan bicaranya untuk segera naik ke boncengannya.

Gadis itu mengernyit ngeri, tak ada helm selain yang dipakai Kiba, dan itu menakutkan. Bagaimana jika Kiba ngebut dan ia terlempar ke jalanan, bisa mati nanti. "Aku--"

"Mau pakai helmku?" Ia menyeringai ketika si pirang menatap helmnya beberapa kali dengan ekspresi tak yakin.

"Ti-tidak."

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan ngebut."

Dan yeah, Ino tak lagi menolak. Ia memosisikan diri di bocengan Kiba dengan sedikit tak nyaman. Motornya terlalu tinggi, dan ia tidak punya pilihan kecuali memeluk pria itu sebagai pegangan ketika motor mulai melaju. Ya Tuhan, Kiba bohong soal istilah pelan-pelan itu. Karena demi Tuhan, dia ngebut sekali dan membuat Ino semakin mengeratkan pelukan sembari tak henti-henti merapalkan doa.

Dan malam itu, rasanya seperti kejutan ketika Kiba tahu alamat rumahnya.

"Teman _pinky_mu yang memberitahuku."

_Well_, Ino tak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Sebab bisa sampai rumah dengan selamat saja ia sudah lebih dari bersyukur.

* * *

_Long nights, daydreams_

_Sugar and smoke rings, I've been a fool_

* * *

Minggu malam. Ino tidak punya rencana untuk pergi kemana pun. Tugasnya banyak, dan sepertinya ia agak trauma mengiyakan ajakan Sakura karena gadis itu meninggalkannya tempo hari lalu. Tapi, ia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Kiba yang tiba-tiba melompat masuk lewat jendela kamar yang terbuka.

Ino nyaris berteriak karena aksi bocah itu, sebab yang benar saja, ia cuma mengenakan celana tak sampai selutut dan kaos lengan pendek yang tipis.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau berani masuk kesini?" Jantungnya seperti melompat-lompat dalam rongga dadanya, antara malu dan takut ketahuan orang tuanya. "Orang tuaku bisa marah." Katanya panik saat Kiba malah duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Oh ya?" Inuzuka mengangkat alis. Asap rokok berputar-putar di sekitarnya. "Tadinya aku mau mengajakmu keluar."

Bocah bendel ini nekad sekali sih. Harusnya kan dia pakai cara sopan semisal bertamu dan menemui orang tuanya, bukannya masuk ke dalam kamar langsung seperti ini. "Tugasku banyak, rasanya aku tidak bisa."

Manik coklatnya bergulir dan senyumnya mendadak luntur. "Yeah, sayang sekali. Ku temani disini saja kalau begitu."

"Astaga Kiba, jangan. Kau memarkir motormu di depan rumahku, orang tuaku bisa curiga." Ino menelan ludah gugup, bingung dan ketakutan. Ayahnya bakal marah kalau tahu soal ini. "Kumohon, jangan malam ini."

Kiba tampak mempertimbangkan hal itu selama beberapa saat, dan mendesah kecewa. "Oke." Senyumnya kembali terulas. Dia berjalan ke arah jendela, tersenyum miring sembari berucap. "Cuma mau bilang, kau seksi. Dan aku suka itu." Kakinya melompati jendela, kemudian berlari menuju motornya di tepi jalan.

Ino yakin pipinya bersemu mendengar kalimat barusan, dan sosok Kiba dengan balutan jeans dan jaket hitam mendadak membuatnya susah konsentrsi. Bukan menyelesaikan tugas, ia malah menghabiskan waktu melamunkan bocah itu.

Kiba membuatnya tertarik parah.

* * *

_But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you_

* * *

Seperti mimpi. Ino berusaha mempercayai jalan nasib yang menghubungkannya dengan Kiba. Bagaimana pria itu menyatakan cintanya di suatu malam bulan Agustus, dan Ino tanpa berpikir dua kali menerimanya. Rasanya bodoh sekali, tapi entah bagaimana Ino merasa hari-harinya menjadi luar biasa. Jatuh cinta membuatnya gila.

Ini bukan kencan yang pertama, mungkin yang ke tiga atau entahlah, Ino tak ingat. Mereka menghabiskan waktu di taman kota, menikmati guguran daun maple yang berterbangan tertiup angin. Dan udara pertengahan musim gugur terasa dingin di kulitnya. Tapi senyum Kiba menghangatkan perasaannya.

Gadis itu tak akan pernah mengira jika Kiba bakal menciumnya di bawah guguran daun maple, dimana helai-helai merah dan kuning seperti _confetti_ yang sengaja di taburkan di atas mereka.

Ciumannya terasa lembut namun menuntut. Ino menyukainya. Menyukai bagaimana lidanya bergerak pelan, bibirnya yang menyesap dengan sayang dan segala perpaduan itu membuat gadis itu candu. Bahkan ketika ciuman mereka terlepas, ia seolah menginginkan lebih, lebih, dan lebih namun tak berani mengatakannya.

"Stroberi?" Gumam Ino dengan pipi bersemu.

"Kau tahu, aku menyukai permen rasa stroberi." Pria itu menjawab, senyum miringnya terulas tipis.

Stroberi dan rokok, Kiba terasa seperti itu. Manis tapi liar. Dan Ino menyukainya.

* * *

_Remember when you taught me fate_

_Said it all be worth the wait_

_Like that night in the back of the cab_

_When your fingers walked in my hand_

* * *

Bukan Sakura lagi tempatnya berbagi kisah sedih maupun senang, karena Kiba ternyata lebih memahaminya ketimbang sahabat _pinky_-nya. Seperti malam itu, ketika mereka berada di taksi sementara hujan di luar turun dengan intensitas yang tak bisa diperkirakan. Ino menceritakan reaksi orang tuanya yang kelewat batas ketika mengetahui nilai IPK-nya. Mereka bilang itu mengerikan lalu memberikan ceramah yang seperti mengandung ancaman. Untuk pertama kalinya orang tuanya bilang bahwa mereka kecewa, mungkin bagi sebagian orang itu hal sepele, tapi bagi Ino tidak.

"Tidak apa-apa, itu bisa dijadikan pelajaran bahwa lain kali kau harus lebih rajin belajar lagi." Tangan besar pria itu memeluknya, mengelus rambutnya. Berusaha menenangkan tangisan itu. "Ayolah, hidup ini cuma sekali. Kalau kau terpuruk seperti ini maka kau tidak akan bisa memperbaiki IPK mu di semester berikutnya. Aku juga sedang berusaha untuk itu."

Kiba juga berusaha memperbaiki IPK nya? Tapi bocah itu selalu lebih santai dalam menanggapi hal-hal semacam itu. "Apa orang tuamu tidak kecewa kalau IPK mu jelek?"

"Entahlah, aku membuatnya kecewa dalam banyak hal. Jadi kurasa bagian IPK tidak terlalu berarti." Inuzuka mengerjap, mengamati ekspresi lawan bicaranya yang mulai sedikit tenang. "Kadang-kadang aku penasaran bagaimana perasaan ibuku jika dia masih hidup."

"Ibumu sudah meninggal?"

"Yeah, 6 tahun lalu. Serangan jantung mendadak." Pandangannya menerawang jauh ke depan, sementara taksi tetap melaju di jalanan yang basah. "Aku tidak menyangka sudah lama sekali waktu itu berlalu."

Ino bisa merasakan rasa rindu, kesedihan, dan kekecewaan yang tengah berputar-putar pada udara di sekeliling Kiba. Dan itu membuatnya bersimpati. "Ibumu akan bahagia di surga. Doakan saja."

"Yeah." Senyum terselip di bibirnya, dan meskipun ia nyaris tidak pernah menangis lagi setelah kejadian waktu itu. Ia masih belum bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit atas kehilangan itu. "Ada beberapa sifat ibuku yang mirip denganmu. Dan bersamamu membuatku merasa ibuku kembali hidup."

Ino tidak tahu sifat-sifat yang mana, tapi ia tak terlalu ambil pusing juga tak ingin menanyakannya. Kelihatannya Kiba tak terlalu nyaman untuk berbicara lebih banyak soal itu.

* * *

_Next day, nothing on my phone_

_But I can still smell you on my clothes_

_Always hoping things would change_

_But we went right back to your games_

* * *

Ada yang berbeda dari malam itu ketika sebuah mobil toyota camry putih berhenti tidak jauh dari arena balap. Dan seorang pria dengan jas hitam rapi keluar dari sana bersama dua orang berjas abu-abu. Keramaian sedikit mereda, dan hening parah saat tanpa aba-aba si pria berjas hitam memukul pipi Kiba. Pemuda Inuzuka itu agak terkejut, merasa tak siap dan mendadak tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Ini yang kau lakukan di luar rumah? Kau menghabiskan uangmu untuk ini? Mau jadi apa kau nantinya?" Pria itu, yang mulai Ino pahami sebagai ayah Kiba marah-marah disana. "Ayo pulang."

"Tidak."

"Ku bilang, pulang sekarang!"

"Aku tidak mau." Kiba balas membentak, dan beberapa orang disana mulai berbisik. "Aku tidak mau pulang."

"Seret dia masuk ke mobil."

Napas Kiba tercekat, dia nyaris berlari ketika dua orang berjas abu-abu menarik tangannya kemudian menyeretnya ke dalam mobil. Ino mematung disana, bahkan ketika Kiba berusaha melawan dengan tenaga sia-sia, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Ini hampir seperti mimpi, dan Ino tak bisa menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan. Kiba tidak pernah cerita banyak soal ayahnya, atau bahkan keluarganya. Pikirnya selama ini, ayah Kiba bukan orang baik-baik, sehingga membuat anak itu membencinya. Tapi di luar dugaan, pria setengah baya tadi memenuhi semua tampilan ayah idaman yang tampak sukses.

Mobil toyota itu membawa Kiba pergi, sementara salah seorang pria berjas abu-abu membawa motornya meninggalkan tempat itu. Ketika hiruk pikuk kembali terdengar, dan nyaris semuanya didominasi oleh keterkejutan karena insiden barusan, Ino tetap mematung di tempatnya. Ia tidak menangis, sungguh. Tapi merasa bingung parah.

Ia kira, ia mengenal Kiba dengan sangat baik. Tapi nyatanya, pemuda itu masih semisterius ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu.

.

Kiba seperti menghilang ditelan bumi. Tak ada yang tahu alamat rumahnya, bahkan Sasuke sekali pun. Dan itu membuatnya frustasi. Apalagi panggilan-panggilan yang ia lancarkan ratusan kali dalam sehari seolah salah sasaran. Tapi itu masih nomor Kiba, apa pria itu mengubah nomor ponselnya?

"Dia agak misterius." Kata Sasuke ketika datang ke apartemen Sakura malam itu. "Sudah kuduga dari awal jika dia bukan orang dengan latar belakang keluarga yang buruk. Tapi dia pernah cerita kalau ayahnya ingin mengajaknya pindah ke Singapura."

"Singapura?" Ino nyaris memekik ketika mengualngi nama tempat itu.

"Yeah."

Hari yang buruk, kisah yang meyebalkan, dan nasib yang tak beruntung. Ino tidak bisa melakukan lebih banyak hal lagi selain menghabiskan hari-harinya dalam kekosongan tanpa Kiba. Karena berusaha mencari kemana pun, ia tak pernah mendapati pria itu lagi

* * *

_And even if I run away_

_And give my heart a holiday_

_Still strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you_

* * *

Kembali ke rutinitas lama. Pergi berbelanja bersama Sakura, Hinata dan Ten Ten. Menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan kota untuk mengerjakan tugas. Menonton film di bioskop, mencoba kuliner baru di rumah makan baru, dan bahkan mencoba untuk menonton sepak bola di stadion. Untuk sementara, hal-hal semacam itu cukup membantu pikirannya tetap bahagia.

Tapi ketika ia kembali ke kamarnya, segala tentang Kiba kembali berputar di otaknya. Itu bukan disengaja. Aroma stroberi dan rokoknya seolah masih tertinggal disana. Karena Ino jelas tahu, seberapa keras ia berusaha melupakan, yang ada pikirannya akan semakin membuka kenangan tentang pria itu. Tentang betapa lembut ciumannya, bagaimana cara dia berjalan, cara dia tertawa, caranya tersenyum dan bahkan caranya berkedip. Semua masih melekat kuat di ingatan, bakal susah dilupakan dalam waktu singkat.

Meski berusaha keras tampak baik-baik saja di depan teman-temannya, bahwa Kiba tidak terlalu mempengaruhi hidupnya, semua itu sandiwara yang konyol. Karena dalam malam-malam yang sepi, ia menghabiskan waktu untuk menangis karena kerinduan yang bertumpuk dan tak terkendali.

* * *

_Lighters and candy, I've been a fool_

_Strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you_

* * *

Dua bulan berlalu dengan payah. Dan Ino masihlah gadis dengan kegiatan monoton yang menjemukan. Yeah, ia tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Jadi kadang-kadang menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan kota lebih menjanjikan ketimbang tidur di rumah dan membuka peluang bagi mimpi buruk membuatnya mengalami _sleep paralysis_.

"Mau permen stroberi?"

Gadis pirang itu pikir ia salah dengar, jantungnya seolah nyaris berhenti ketika dengan gerakan cepat kepalanya mengarah ke sumber suara. Astaga, itu tidak mungkin. Itu Kiba?

Pena di genggamannya terlepas, dan soal-soal kimia yang membingungkan mendadak menguap dari pikiran. Itu benar-benar Kiba? Kenapa penampilannya berubah 180 derajat? Tak ada lagi jaket hitam, jeans hitam dan rambut dengan kesan urakan. Ini Inuzuka Kiba yang berbeda, dia mengenakan celana hitam berbahan katun, dan kemeja biru rapi. Barangkali, sosoknya yang sesungguhnya adalah seperti ini.

"Kau melihatku seolah kau melihat setan." Dia mendekat dengan tawa pelan, dan pengunjung lain perpustakaan mendadak terlupakan.

Napas Ino serasa tertahan, tak mampu mengucapkan apapun karena matanya mendadak perih. Kerinduan itu muncul ke permukaan, pedih, dan bahagia rasanya bercampur menjadi satu. Sebelum Kiba mengambil tempat di dekatnya, gadis itu sudah menghambur ke pelukannya. Menangis, seolah ini adalah pertemuan yang terakhir bagi mereka.

"Kau kemana saja selama ini?" Ino yakin, pertanyaan itu sarat akan rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi disertai sedikit rasa kecewa.

"Di rumah."

"Astaga Kiba, aku serius." Gadis itu memukul pelan lengannya. Dan membuat Kiba tertawa.

"Kau tahu, ayah mengawasi ketat semua tindakanku. Dan aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain menuruti keinginannya." Dia mendesah pelan, mereka pindah ke bagian perpustakaan yang cukup sepi. Berharap tak mengganggu ketenangan siapapun karena percakapan serius itu.

"Kata Sasuke, kau pindah ke Singapura."

"Harusnya begitu, tapi ayah memberikan keringanan lain. Dia menyuruhku untuk membantu di klinik hewan Paman Yamato setiap pulang kuliah. Itu menyita seluruh waktuku." Kiba berusaha meyakinkan lawan bicaranya yang menatapnya serius.

Ino baru ingat jika pria itu mengambil jurusan dokter hewan, dan sepertinya sang ayah ingin agar Kiba mulai peduli dengan pekerjaan masa depannya. "Bagaimana dengan ponselmu? Aku menelfonmu ribuan kali, tapi tak ada tanggapan."

"Dia menyita ponselku. Menggantinya dengan yang baru, dan demi Tuhan Ino. Aku bahkan tidak hafal nomormu." Tangannya meraih tangan si gadis Yamanaka, meremasnya pelan. "Aku merindukanmu."

Ino tidak tahu bagaimana awalnya, tahu-tahu Kiba sudah menempelkan bibir pada bibirnya. Mendaratkan ciuman lembut yang ia rindukan. Dan meski rasa berdebar karena takut ketahuan begitu pekat, rasa berdebar karena cinta rasanya lebih mendominasi. Astaga, ciuman di dalam perpustakaan tidak pernah ada dalam imajinasinya, tapi inilah yang terjadi.

Ciuman itu terasa seperti stroberi, tidak ada rokok. Dan ketika Ino mengernyit untuk memahami situasi baru itu, Kiba berujar pelan.

"Aku tidak merokok lagi, ayahku berusaha membunuhku gara-gara aku merokok. Dan uhm, kurasa memang lebih baik aku tidak merokok. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan nakal, dan membuat lawan bicaranya tergelak.

"Manis." Tapi tidak liar, dan ia tetap mencintainya.

.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku di perpustakaan?"

"Sakura yang memberi tahuku." Kiba mendesah pelan. "Dia kebetulan datang ke klinik tempatku bekerja paruh waktu untuk memeriksakan kucingnya. Dan yeah, dia menceritakan banyak hal soal kegiatan barumu. Hari ini aku meminta pulang lebih awal dengan alasan banyak tugas, dan berusaha menelusuri tempat-tempat favorit barumu."

Meski merasa bagian itu tidak penting, tapi Ino tetap ingin tahu. Dan rasanya ia nyaris tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Hatinya yang kosong kembali penuh, dan Kiba adalah alasan dibalik semua itu.

**end**

**Fic ini udah lama kesimpen di folder, dan sempet nggak PD buat upload. Tapi akhirnya tak upload juga :D**

**_Thanks_ buat yang udah mau mampir dan ninggalin review.**

**~Lin**

**13 Januari 2020**


End file.
